Rubys adventure with a twist
by Dragonfire prime
Summary: FEM! Max is not jim mcgraths by birth! more summery to come


OK Soooo I just found out Max Steel, the 2013 cartoon, which i thought was discontinued after the Ultralink invasion, made another season -_- and this idea has plagued me for a week, but i couldn't do anything cause i had to study for my permit… so here it is!

Boxes lie around a moving truck, which is right next to a house in a nice looking neighborhood. A Red haired, sapphire blue eye'd girl wearing a red dress and royal blue leggings walks out of said house carrying a medium sized box. The girl yelps as she trips over a big rock, plummeting to the ground. An older woman, her mother, Molly helps her up.

"Thanks mom." The girl says wiping the dirt off of her leggings.

"It's my job as your mom to help you Ruby" Molly reminds her.

"I know.I know." Ruby picks up the box. Molly opens the box looking into it. She sees familiar dolls.

"Really Ruby? Dolls? Do you even play with them anymore?" Molly ask.

"It's the only thing I have that dad gave me…" Ruby looks to the ground. Molly stiffens, before rubbing Ruby's back.

"I know you miss him. I miss him to." Molly hugs her daughter.

"Thanks mom I needed that hug." Ruby smiles. Molly smiles back, then lets her go to get another box from the house.

Three kids come running up to Ruby, shouting her name.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna miss you to." She hugs them before going over to a box.

"How about some goodies? We have doll's, stuff animals and video games." But once she picks up the video game console, she is zapped by it causing her to drop it in shock.

"Guess they don't make them like they use to." She smiles at them, which turns into a sad frown, seeing one of the kids pick up a picture of Molly and Jim Mcgrath, before Molly was pregnant.

"Who's this with Molly?" One of them ask. Ruby takes the picture.

"That's my dad. I don't remember him, he died when I was a baby." Ruby confesses to the three kids.

"But that was long ago. Now get going and keep in touch you crazy people!" Ruby laughs, watching the kids run off.

Molly comes out with the final box, and sees the picture in Ruby's hand. She takes the picture, gently placing it back into the truck. She closes the door with a smile, turning to Ruby.

"Ok! New town, New job! What do you say sweetheart? Ready for a new adventure?" Molly asks Ruby.

"Will we ever stay in one place?" She asks getting into the truck.

Molly sighs before getting in and driving away. What they don't see is Forge Ferrus walk up. He places two fingers up to his ear, where a Com-Link is placed.

"Their on the move." He says to the other person on the Com-Link.

"Copy that Commander." Kat, says from the other side.

THI Main office

Jason Naught Stood at his desk, listening to his colleagues praise him for the new commercial, when a screen pops up, and beeps. A picture of his boss showing up on it.

"Alright, get lost! I've got business to attend to!" He shoos them away.

Once they leave he sits in his chair and presses a red button under his desk. The floor under him moves and he is soon sitting in a room with many screens. He turns to the biggest one, where a man's face appears.

The man, himself looking sick and ragged. He has black/brown hair, red eyes and a mask over his mouth. He looks like he hasn't slept for weeks. It was clear that even though he looked liked that, he was angry.

"You have news, ?" The sickly man growls irrigated.

"Good news sir!" Jason Naught chuckles nervously.

"Sales are up 78%-" Jason gets cut off.

"What of the Ultra-link?!" The man interrupted.

"I'm afraid that news is quite as...rosy? Our forces were driven off by...N-Tek." he finishes In a quiet voice scared of what may happen.

"N-Tek!?" The man's eyes widen. He begins to cough as his voice turns hoarse once more. He bamged on the glass he was behind.

"If we Do not find a suitable energy source to keep me alive, all that I have lost, all that I have done, all that I have planned, schemed, stolen! Will be for nothing! I MUST HAVE TURBO ENERGY!" He yells angry at the failure, and sad from remembering what he has lost.

"We'll redouble our efforts, sir!" Jason said.

"Do not fail me! If this clock reaches Zero." A clock appears on the bottom of the screen. "It won't just signal my end, ." He disappears, as Jason sat back in his chair, swallowing nervously. He was in so much trouble.

Well here is the prolog


End file.
